Kitten
by trashraccoon
Summary: It had been a discussed idea for a while. May knew it was what he liked from the times she'd walked in on him.
**Title:** Kitten
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** It had been a discussed idea for a while. May knew it was what he liked from the times she'd walked in on him. **  
Pairings:** Alphonse/May **  
Warnings:** Fem-dom, dildos, anal sex, yikes.  
 **A/N:** It's just a known fact that Alphonse is an ass man.

It had been a discussed idea for a while. May knew it was what he liked from the times she'd walked in on him masturbating with one of her toys. He'd since gained his own collection of toys and a habit of locking the door to avoid any more awkward situations. It was amusing though, and discussing fantasies was an enjoyable breakfast conversation.

That's how Alphonse and May found themselves in the current situation. The blond rested on his hands and knees upon the bed, as he'd been commanded to, they'd decided to play it sweet this time instead of tying one of them up like usual. He was waiting for his princess to pay him attention, the front of his boxers already wet as his erection tented out the fabric. There was a small giggle from by the dresser as May watched Al on the bed.

"So needy aren't you kitten," She muses before moving towards the bed.

Alphonse moaned in response and turned to look at May, gulping at the sight. Lilac lingerie adorned her pale skin as a matching strap on stood proud between her legs. Alphonse's eyes widened as he fully appreciated the image of his beloved in such a stance of power and smiling at him like that... Al bit his lip and turned to stare at the bed while letting out the breath he had been holding.

Before much longer the bed was shifting as May perched on her knees behind the waiting blond. Her small hands rubbed up the back of his thighs, causing Alphonse to shiver and gasp suddenly before shooting a glance back to her. May smiled and leant forward till her lips met his shoulder. It was strangely exciting to be doing something like this; such an unheard thing. Alphonse had thought about it but never thought it was possible till May welcomed him to the world of strap-ons and fem-dom.

The kisses moved from his shoulder up his neck and then down along his spine. Alphonse was quivering with anticipation; he always had a problem with shaking. His nerves and senses were on edge already, the smallest things could set Alphonse off. Feeling was such a great experience he never wanted to lose again. Petite hands were smoothing down his sides before wrapping around his chest and nails scrapping over toned muscles.

Alphonse pushed his hips back as May began rubbing the dildo against his thigh, she smiled into his skin before pulling away and listening to Alphonse whine in need. She moved to Al's side and pushed him till he was lying on his back, sitting over his hips. Alphonse struggled to keep the whine in as May wriggled her ass back against his still covered cock.

She giggled as she leant forward, tongue flicking against the blonds parted lips. Alphonse was quick to respond by pulling her down into a messy kiss. It was more a desperate meeting of mouths then a kiss as tongues swirled and lips slid gracelessly, but it felt good so neither of them cared. Al was rocking his hips gently as small hands moved over his chest, fingers pressing against hardened nubs before gliding down to the top of his boxers.

Lips parted with an embarrassing wet sound as Alphonse was focusing on the nails scratching at his skin and fingers hooking under the fabric at his waist. May slid down with the item of clothing, Alphonse responded with a visible shiver and breathy gasps, feeling the strap-on against his thigh and witnessing the lewd expression on May's face. Soon the blonds' eyes were shut as he bit his lip to stop any sound slipping out as he was now completely naked.

"Kitten," May purred the pet name, "are you feeling good?"

"Y-Yes, god yes," Al gasped the words out as nails scraped along his navel and the V shaped lines leading to his groin.

Then two hands were gripping his erection and Alphonse nearly jumped for higher ground at the sudden pleasure followed by the teasing laugh May gave. Alphonse moved a hand to his mouth, biting on his fingers as he was touched. He was hot all over as he struggled to stop squirming. The princess giggled as her tongue flicked out, poking at the slit.

"If you don't take your fingers out of your mouth I'll have to tie your hands up," May warned, sitting up slowly.

Alphonse let out a shaky breath and dropped his hand. There was a pause as May seemed to devour the boy with her eyes before she dipped her head again, taking Alphonse's cock into her mouth and bobbed her head a few times. The cry Alphonse let out was stifled by his hand again resulting in May pulling off again and shifting off the bed.

"Up on your hands and knees again kitten," May commanded sweetly.

The pair shifted quickly as May busied herself with the nearby drawer as Alphonse panted and waited. He didn't look at what May was doing; instead he raised his hips and lowered his chest. The result was a quick lap to his ass. He yelped but didn't rise onto his hands like May had wanted him.

Next cold finger pads pressed at his entrance. May teased as she climbed behind Al, sliding her lube covered hand down to his balls and back up. The cold gel was soon warming up as she smeared it around and enjoyed the reaction Alphonse had. He gasped and shivered and moaned when she finally slid one finger inside. She held still and took the moment to rub the dildo against Alphonse again before pulling her digit back and pushing in again.

Alphonse moaned softly as a gentle pace was set, May pressing against his prostate under Al's instruction. They liked to play rough but this was the first time trying this so taking it slow was the rule. However, Alphonse was soon begging for more or he was going to explode. May was happily to comply.

"Right there hnng," Alphonse rocked his hips back against the two fingers as they curled and twisted.

Then there were three fingers buried inside him and his voice was getting louder. May fingered herself gently as she worked on opening Alphonse up, it surely was an exciting sight. She splayed her fingers and removed them, wringing a grunt and a moan from Alphonse who peered back with a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to put that mouth of yours to good use later," May licked her lips and winked as Alphonse blushed.

The blond was taken by surprise as his hips were grabbed and he felt the fake cock pressing against his stretched entrance. It pressed slowly, and Al struggled to stay still and not just slam his hips back. May laughed as it slid in to the hilt; she spread his cheeks and pulled back, watching the movements she made and listening for the sounds Alphonse tried to keep in but soon gave up on that notion.

"It feels so good," He panted as they reached a pace to Al's liking.

May couldn't help but smile as she fucked Alphonse. It was such an empowering feeling to have control of her lover's pleasure. He nails scrapped down his sides and back, pulling Alphonse to rest back up on his hands before he was pulled back to sit on her lap.

"Mmmm kitten," May whispered and nipped at his ear and Al gasped.

 _'It's so deep,'_ Alphonse thought before he started moving by himself. He gasped and shivered as a small hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in a pace slower than his bouncing on the dildo. The Xingese princess kissed over Al's shoulder and side of his neck before moving him off her lap. They shuffled around till Al was on his back and May holding his legs up as she thrust hard into him.

"C-Close," Alphonse was breathless as he stroked himself and watched the princess's movements.

"Cum for me kitten," May leant down and locked their lips, hands running over the boy's thighs and up his chest.

It didn't take much longer before Alphonse reached his climax. Eyes closed and mouth open May smiled down at him and waited for him to relax before sliding out of him and kissing his forehead. But they weren't done just yet, May smirked as she moved up his chest and came to sit nearly on the boy's face.

"Remember what I said about your mouth?" Alphonse laughed before pulling the Princess close enough to reach.


End file.
